Krusty Krushers and The Card (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Krusty Krushers" |- |'Storyboard Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kugler William Reiss Erik Wiese |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |"The Card" |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest Star' |Ernest Borgnine as Mermaid Man |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producers' |Dina Buteyn Helen Kalafatic |- |'Production Managers' |Jennie Monica Marcy Dewey |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Nick R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Dani Michaeli Chuck Klein Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt Jay Lender |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Krusty Krushers" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Champ #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Ex-Convict |- |'Roger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Champ #2 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Perch Perkins, Exercise Girl, Referee |- |'Tom Wilson' |Sponge Musclar Man |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Card" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Robber, Card |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #107 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Quincy, Teller, Comic Fish |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Construction Worker |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaid Man |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |John Powell |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Director' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Chuck Klein Zeus Cervas Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Robert Ryan Cory C Raggio IV |- |'Prop Designers & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Todd White |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov Justin Thompson |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley T. Paguio Calvin G. Liang |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylists' |Catherine E. Simmonds Dene Ann Heming |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Noeli Rosas Devon Lombardi |- |'Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Susan Jones Harris Philip Harris Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Mishelle Smith Amaris Cavin Christian Evans C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Amy Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'CG Post Production Assistant' |Jared Kuvent |- |'Animatic Supervisors' |Justin Baker Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE-CAS |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Mishelle Smith Keith Dickens |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Dan Cubert |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold |- |'Track Reading' |Warner Bros. Animation |- |'Music Editor' |Nick Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steven Belfer Nicholas Carr Sage Guyton Stephen C. Marston Jeremy Wakefield Eban Schletter |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Koko/Toon City |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Greg Hill Carl Linton |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage' |Corbis |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge of Warner Bros.' |Amy E. Wagner |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. © 2002 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}